


Sleep When I'm Dead

by Syorein



Series: Obligatory HP Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, casual mentions of everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syorein/pseuds/Syorein
Summary: He is a king.Or was.But now he ends up in a new world, only to have to fight a war?All he ever wanted was some nice peace and sleep.(The HP reincarnation!AU with Noctis who really just wants to sleep instead of taking classes. Also Harry Potter is annoying him because he turns out to be everywhere he tries to take a nap at and is always waking him up. For no reason.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love FFXV and Noctis and y'all don't understand
> 
> I SWEAR IM NOT MAKING ANY NEW LONG RUNNING FICS BEFORE I COMPLETE THEM OKAY

_Black fills his vision, the fiery glow of daemons lurk in the corner of his mind—_

_Blood splatters over his eyes, he burns and he dies._

_Swords pierce into him, and he drowns in the light._

_Pale fingers clasp a sylleblossom—_

_The ring is nowhere to be found—_

_He breathes, and the world begins._

* * *

 

Noctis wakes with sweat clinging to his forehead and his hand cramped as it clenches desperately to his covers.

Something is off.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something.

Shooting up from his resting postition, he wearily twists his head around in confusion.

His eyes are blurry and not adjusting as fast as he would like to the sudden light infiltrating the room.

Everything seems too bright, and he can't help the innate reaction to sweep out his arm to summon the Armiger.

_But nothing comes forth and—_

Oh, right.

He doesn't have that anymore.

Something quiet and sharp— _bitterness, is this what bitterness is?_ —fills his heart, and the frustrated huff that leaves him burns his lungs.

It's not fair how he's the only one here. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto did a lot of the leg work too. 

He wants to curse towards fate, because if this was supposed to be his happy ending— _if this world where young children are targeted by madmen is the reprieve he gets for sacrificing his own line_ —

he doesn't want it.

As he quietly wallows in his thoughts, he pulls his arm back and is snapped out of his brooding  by a sharp clacking that abruptly stops when he slowly pulls his blankets off to the side.

His eyes track toward an odd shadow in the light of his room.

The light seems to bend around an odd shape, not quite larger than what would be an odd shaped rock in the Duscae wastelands.

It's refracting the small gap of light through the door, and if he shifts his head just a little— _oh_.

Potter. 

_Of course._

He doesn't know what he expected. 

Ruffling a hand through his hair, he glances at the sun barely rising across the horizon as he calls out to the boy.

"What are you doing at this time of the day?"

The odd shaped boy does not answer, and Noctis can't help the sigh that leaves him.

 _He feels so old_. 

Shooting his hand forward— _Potter may be a Seeker, but he is still a child in comparison to him_ —his hand slides onto the silky fabric of the Invisibility Cloak and he yanks.

The cloak comes flying off, and there in the middle of his room, stands Hogwarts' resident troublemaker with surprise evident in his green eyes.

A headache seems to be forming, and Noctis already regrets his decision.

_Maybe he should've left this all alone and gone to live in the mountains near a pond._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me a month but at least it didn't take me two months
> 
> tbh it's like filler because I'm busy with finals and I felt the need to write something as I restrain myself bodily from writing anything new
> 
> Noctis also got really sassy and this got off track more than I wanted it to

Magic here is much more obscure than it was back home. 

They follow a set of vague rules: wave wand in a certain pattern and say it correctly.

Somehow that ends up equating to a successful spell, and Noctis doesn't understand how it works. 

He manages to get by, just short of erratic explosions— _because that's the only type of magic he's used to_ —and compared to the time that he went into Diagon Alley, it was all in a good day's work in his opinion. 

But the real kicker is how no one ever mentions mana. 

Do wizards not use mana?

He's pretty sure the energy that he's channeling into his magic stick of destiny is mana. 

Every class that he managed to sit through for the first week— _barring history because the ghost there drones on and on about the same thing and he'd rather be productive in something called napping_ —never said a single thing about where their innate magic energy comes from. 

Are wizards not bound by the rules of limited mana, and elixirs?

The only thing remotely similar to those are potions, and even potions aren't the same here as it is at home.

It goes more along the lines of the effects of Muscle Stimulants and Antidotes than healing potions.

It's also the only class— _alongside Herbology and Astronomy_ —that he has a decently good grade in.

The only reason he can even grasp the concept is because he knows— _is not stupid enough_ —to underestimate what happens when things are mixed wrongly.

After years of tinkering with making elemental bombs and high-potions, he'd have to be dead when he was 8 if he didn't know the consequences that could happen if he went wrong.

Overall, it's an enjoyable class— _if not for Snape lingering over his shoulder every five seconds_ —and the variety of Potions that can be created are quite interesting to learn about.

Snape has been sniping comments over his shoulder since day one, but Noctis is— _was_ —a prince, so he knows better than to listen to the words of someone who clearly does not know him, over what he knows to be true about himself.

_Perks of prince-dom, and a very brief king-dom that lasted for ten seconds, immunity towards authority figures who think they can boss you around because they are snarky adults who've made mistakes and want to desperately fix them by being an ass._

It's clearly not effective, but what can he say, he never got a chance to salvage his transition from awkward almost-adult to adult when he was busy with the end of the world.

Maybe it's better that it ended up that way, but Noctis has never let those words leave his mouth.

Adulthood is something he desperately needs, and wishes to get through to this time around.

If he doesn't get to bask in adulthood and all its glories of mistakes and bad decisions, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Filius Flitwick has never met a student such as the likes of the young Mr. Caelum.

His skill at using Charms is little to none, and from what he's heard from Minerva, the boy is having the same results in Transfiguration, too.

Mr. Caelum has managed to nearly take off a fellow student's head with a chair during the Levitation Charm class the first class in, and destroy a whopping number of four full length desks with his Severing Charm last week.

His pronunciation and wand movements are precise, but Filius cannot fanthom as to what would cause the chaotic accidents that happen everytime he tries a Charm, and why Minerva always has a story to tell about Mr. Caelum blowing up a teapot he was supposed to Transfigure into a rat.

The essays he has successfully turned in— _curtesy to extreme nagging from his Housemates, as Filius has overheard_ —clearly show his understanding of the subject.

There should be no reason whatsoever for the extreme results with the mundane spells he casts.

It's quite the mystery, and Filius may have the bits of a hypothesis forming.

He'll have to cross reference with Minerva first, before he tries it out, though. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wasn't pulling bs out of my ass for all that technical shit
> 
> yes I was
> 
> Also, free POV change because honestly I have no clue about plot atm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update
> 
> Sorry I took so long lmao  
> Like p5 punked me in ways you'll never know
> 
> Honestly just nag me @syorein on tumblr and maybe I'll do my shit faster but no promises lol

It takes him a lot more effort than it should to muster up the energy to get to class.

Blearily stumbling out of his bed, he attempts to get ready by clumsily shuffling across the stone floor. 

As he's brushing his teeth, his eyes finally clear up and he looks in the mirror at himself. 

He looks so terribly haggard—sunken eyes and dark circles for days—that it sort of reminds him of the days before everything went to hell and he ended up dead and not dead within the same moment. 

Noctis remembers so much that sometimes he wishes that he doesn't. 

He remembers country-destroying magic, machinery beyond this time, dreams of the never-ending night, his hand reaching toward those he has lost—

A loud thump pulls him out of his thoughts.

Whirling out of the room, he opens his door to see Cedric Diggory standing outside with a sheepish grin. 

It sort of reminds him a bit of Prompto, and he shuts down that thought before it can go any further. 

There really isn't any point for him to think about things like that so early in the morning. 

Blinking a few times at the Hufflepuff, he hums at him— _since he still has a toothbrush in his mouth_ —in inquiry.

The taller boy laughs a little at his disheveled hair, and jokingly ruffles his hair as he states, "I don't know why I expected any different, Noctis. Of course you wouldn't be up at this time of the day."

Offended, Noctis pulls back as he wrinkles his brow at the younger boy.

A snort escapes Cedric, "But that's not what I'm here for. I wouldn't be so cruel to ruthlessly pull you out of your afternoon nap for no reason."

Noctis waves his hand for the boy to come in, as he rushes to the bathroom. 

Quickly turning on the faucet, he gestures for the boy to continue.

While Noctis washes his face, Cedric speaks over the sound of running water as he leans on the doorframe.

"Our Head of House has been asking for you, since you usually disappear before anyone can say anything to you after class. Apparently most of the Professors have been trying to catch you to ask about your future."

Wiping his face with a towel, Noctis clears his throat as he turns around to look at Cedric, "Future?"

Stepping forward, the younger boy clarifies, "You know, they ask you about what you want to do in the future, and they tailor your classes to achieve that after."

Noctis frowns.

In all honesty, he really hasn't thought about his future here.

He was already predestined to be the last king of Insomnia and _die_ before he was in his fourties back home, but here?

There's an actual chance for a future, and he has no idea how to handle it.

Biting his lip, he quietly nods back at Cedric.

The boy doesn't seem to have noticed his shift in behavior, but now he has a lot to think about.

Noctis glances back at Cedric and voices his thoughts, "What did you decide?"

The tawny haired boy looks at him before shaking his head, "I didn't. Not yet. But knowing who my father is—" He glances away with a sigh, "They'll probably disregard anything I say and put me on a track for the Ministry."

Noctis has nothing to say.

Because there is something awful about how Cedric feels and how he used to feel.

  _All he had ever wanted was to spend time with his father._

Cedric clears his throat, snapping him out of his reverie— _both of them_ —and smiles.

It's clearly forced.

He scratches the back of his head with a small chuckle— _Noctis hates it_ —and says, "Well, that ruined the mood."

On reflex, he smacks Cedric in the stomach with his towel.

The boy launches himself back, clutching his stomach, and whirls on him.

"What in bloody Merlin's name was that for!?"

The words leave Noctis' mouth before he's even thinking, "Stop demeaning yourself. If you have something you want, go for it. Other people can shut the fuck up, and if you manage to be even better than what they thought you'd be—great."

There's a stunned silence.

Then Cedric laughs.

It's a clear sound, ringing throughout the cold bathroom, and he doubles over as he keeps on laughing.

It lasts a bit too long for his comfort, so Noctis shifts a bit and grabs his robes.

He swings them on, and grabs onto Cedric's wrist as he doesn't stop laughing.

They make it to the hallway before the kitchen, where Cedric has finally gotten himself together to place his hands on Noctis' shoulders.

Noctis blinks at the look on Cedric's face.

It's sort of serious, but the light in Cedric's eyes kind of ruin it.

Cedric grins down at him— _it's familiar and his heart starts to hurt_ —as he grips his shoulders a little more tightly, "Noctis. Thank you."

He stares back up at the Hufflepuff in confusion.

There wasn't anything that he really did, though?

Cedric seems to have seen something on his face that pleases him, because he laughs as releases his shoulders.

He quickly ruffles Noctis' hair again and he moves down the staircase before Noctis can react.

Jovially, he waves and runs away.

Noctis has no idea what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me so long 
> 
> Gross
> 
> Like I have fifty thousand drafts when I shouldn't and I just uUGH

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crack
> 
> I think it's crack
> 
> Also gross it's so OOC lmao


End file.
